


Silence

by Idiotgangleader



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 00:45:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13283349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idiotgangleader/pseuds/Idiotgangleader
Summary: Jacob and Evie go out on their first real date together and Jacob ruins it. How can he make it up to her?





	Silence

f there was one thing in this world that was a tell tale sign that something was wrong, it was when the twins were silent. This was something that both of them had known forever and something that those close to them learned very quickly once they began spending time with the twins. Both of them always wore their emotions on their sleeves for the world to see, despite not intentionally doing so. They could read each other’s emotions like a book, and they absolutely hated it. Hated how they could tell if the other was upset just by the way their eyes darted around to avoid eye contact. Hated how they always seemed to know what was wrong and wouldn’t leave the other alone until they knew they were alright. Alright, maybe the latter they were secretly grateful for, but would never admit it out loud.

Jacob was always the more talkative out of the two, always throwing in a sarcastic comment even when it wasn’t needed nor wanted. He was never one who was able to sit down quietly and get things done; something that often got him in trouble during his school days. And something Evie would fondly bring up from time to time. But this was different. The sound of silence was heavy and the tension thick in the small space that confined the two twins. As car sped down the freeway and the only sound that could be heard was the rain against the car and the wipers on the windshield. Jacob’s jaw was fixed in a hard line and his eyes held an intense gaze on the road. His eyes never once even flicked to look at the passenger seat and Evie knew that Jacob was absolutely furious.

The evening had started out so nicely with a romantic dinner between the two of them at a nice restaurant that they had not previously been to. Everything was going perfectly until Jacob had left just for a few minutes to use the bathroom and came back to their waiter getting a little too friendly with Evie. Jacob, of course, was furious and reacted exactly how Evie predicted he would, be threatening to wipe the floor with the young man’s face. A fight almost broke out between the two men which resulted in both of them being asked to leave the restaurant and neither of the two had spoken a word to the other since then.

Jacob was sure that Evie wanted to rip him a new one, but she kept silent just as he did. No matter, things were definitely going to get loud once they reached home, one way or another. When they finally pulled the car into the driveway, he watched as she wasted no time in hopping out and marching her way towards the door without even a look in his direction. By now the anger at the waiter had passed and was now being replaced by an even stronger anger, except this one was towards himself. This was their first actual date. Their first attempt to make…whatever they had work, and he ruined all of it. Slowly, he followed her into the house and waited for the riot act or continued silent treatment that awaited him. Honestly, he would much rather have her yelling at him than ignoring him like this. If she was yelling at him at least he could try to make it better, but now she didn’t want to be around him at all.

Once they got inside the house, she made her way up to their recently shared bedroom without so much as a word or a glance to him. He didn’t follow her upstairs, he only watched as she ascended the stairs and flinched when he heard the door slam.

He bit his lip and ran his fingers through his hair as he tried to think of how he could make this better. His eyes glanced towards the kitchen as some ideas popped into his head but he quickly drowned them out. That would only make Evie madder at him. Or would it?

Perhaps if he did this right, he could make it all work out. Well, he figured, at this point he didn’t have much to lose. Taking a deep breath, he made his way into the kitchen to prepare for what was going to either fix everything, or be the death of him, as well as the house.

A few hours later, after watching through several tutorials on YouTube and nearly blowing up the stove a total of nineteen times, Jacob tasted the sauce and smiled widely. It turned out much better than he thought it would, even after going through three batches prior to this. Once he set the table and made sure that everything was set up perfectly, he gathered up his courage and made his way upstairs to go get Evie.

He stood outside her door for a moment before entering, finding her laying on her side and reading a book, all the while still completely ignoring his presence. Nervously, he licked his lips and walked over to the side of the bed and sat down next to her, his heart racing as she continued ignoring him. With utmost caution and hesitation, he gently brushed the back of his hand against her shoulder, praying she wouldn’t pull away.

“I’m sorry…” he said quietly, figuring he needed to say that before he said anything else.

“I know.” She said without any hint of emotion and without breaking her gaze from the book, as if she had expected this and was just waiting for him to leave the room so she could get back to her reading.

His heart sank a little but he knew he couldn’t give up yet.

“I have something for you downstairs.” He whispered as he continued stroking her shoulder, praying that she would relent.

“I’ll see it later.” She answered as she continued avoiding his gaze.

He bit down on his bottom lip and he thought out his next move. Perhaps this was a bad idea after all. Against his better judgment, he tried one more time.

“Please…?” he asked quietly.

This time, she glanced up at him and he gave her the most pleading look he could muster. Not the playful pleading look that he showed when he was goofing off, one of genuine sadness and pleading. He held his breath as he watched her sigh and then close the book she was reading before getting out of bed.

“Alright, lead the way.” She said begrudgingly.

He smiled widely and took her hand in his before leading her downstairs to the kitchen. He hoped the scented candles he lit would drown out the burning smell from his previous failed attempts. Before they entered, he got behind her and covered her eyes in a playful manner, hoping to lighten the mood just a little but more.

“Jacob, what are you…?”

“Just trust me.”

When he decided she was in the perfect spot, he took a breath and removed his hands from her eyes, revealing an extremely decorative candle lit spaghetti dinner for two. The table was neatly set just like an expensive restaurant and a fresh batch of homemade garlic bread was in the center. At each of their seats, a filled wine glass sat awaiting both of them. It had taken him several hours, and he prayed that she would like it as he stared at her, waiting for a reaction.

“Jacob…what did you do?” she asked in disbelief as her eyes darted around the room.

“Read a lot of WikiHow and watched a lot of YouTube tutorials…” he answered nervously as he ran a hand through his hair.

He watched her walk around the table with a look of pure awe on her face. His spirits were lifted when he saw her smile at the spaghetti that didn’t show any signs of being burnt or undercooked.

“Do you…like it?” he asked nervously as he waited for her to say something.

She looked at him and smiled affectionately before walking up to him and wrapping her arms around his neck.

“I love it…” she whispered before kissing his cheek, causing him to blush slightly.

“You missed.” He said cheekily before kissing her lips lovingly.

He was definitely going to make this work, no matter what it took. Even if he had to make dinner every night.

“I love you…” she whispered against his mouth.

“I love you too…Oh and Evie?” he asked nervously.

“Yes, Jacob?”

“Don’t look in the trash.”

She looked at him for a moment before laughing and playfully slapping his chest.

“Agreed.”

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy :)) Requests are now open again


End file.
